


Dinner

by HFyornT



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT
Summary: Hank came home and Connor was at his home. That was all.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 19





	Dinner

Hank came back from the police station. He closed the door and immediately sat on the couch, removing his jacket and fell on the floor. Hank was very tired and sure he needed a good amount of rest. Dealing with Gavin's smaugness did sure take a lot of his energy.

"I'm home, Connor." Hank groaned.

"Welcome home, Hank." Connor replied.

He tapped Hank's shoulder. He smelt something that caught his attention. It made him hungrier. He turned around and saw the android wore an apron. It was a stripes, light blue apron. 

"What is that, Connor?"

"I made you dinner. Please, take a seat."

Connor put the meal on dining table. Hank admitted his lover looked very good on it and it mached. Connor also wasn't wearing his work uniform. Instead, he wore a white shirt and dark grey jeans. He also liked wearing simple socks. His hair was kinda messy but not as messy as Hank. 

When Connor was back his left arm was pulled out by the gray haired man, "Stay with me here."

Connor was surprised, "O-okay, Hank."

Their faces were very close. They could each other's breathes. Connor's heart beated fast, unlike like those days where he was a deviants' hunter. He was an android but he could feel emotions, feelings and think rationally. He discovered after becoming deviant what did love and empathy mean. Hank's eyes locked to his. 

He stroke Connor's hair and grinned, "Great job today."

He melted at the compliment and replied, "You too, Hank."

They kissed. At first it was tender and soft one. But, turned out wanted more. Connor stopped him by blocking the way to his mouth, cheeks both flushed.

"Dinner first."

"Fine..." Hank joyously surrendered.

Connor got up but he stopped moving, "But i want to eat here and want you to feed me."

"Seriously Hank..."

"I know what i want and for the best." he winked.

Connor sighed and took the food with him. He then was back and sat on the sofa. Hank drank the mineral water that was given for him. 

"I seriously can't believe feed an old man."

"Hey, who paid for that shirt you are wearing?!"

"I was kidding, Hank."

"Then me too."

They laughed a little. Connor chopped the meat and Hank was sure fes. His stomach would get satisfied in no time. On the way back home before he was about to buy a burger and soda where he usually bought since he was a loyal buyer but thinking his lover made him dinner? That would dissapoint him and he was glad he didn't buy one.

After finishing eating dinner- and after the third one Hank finally ate by himself, Connor washed the dirty dishes and cooking utensils he used. Hank hugged him from the back. His arms were on his hips. He trailed kisses to Connor's neck and nape.

"Tha-that's ticklish..."

"Can you bear with it?"

"Help me with this, will you?"

"Okay, sweetheart." Hank put both his arms into the air, gave up and helped his lover instead.

After the washing stuff was done, they didn't sure what to do now. Their eyes met and stared for a while until one of them initiated to kiss first. Sumo was well fed and slept. They just loved to share their love with each other and that was all that mattered.


End file.
